Bored
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Ji Min kebosanan hanya ditinggal berdua di dorm dengan kekasih manisnya. Ji Min bermain game, sedang Suga tak mau diganggu dengan laptopnya. Ah, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan! Tapi.../Bad Summary/MinYoon/MinSuga/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Bored**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Drabbla, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Cast: -All Members BTS**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Absurd, Berbelit, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: MinSuga, JinV, DLDR! RnR, please…**

 **A/n: Idenya simple. Datang pas Shi lagi tiduran gak jelas di lantai. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dorm sepi. Hanya ada Ji Min di ruang tengah. Yang lain sedang keluar. Ji Min mengerang bosan melempar PSP-nya.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

BRUK!

Ji Min terlonjak saat seseorang membanting diri berbaring di lantai di sebelahnya. Oh, ya. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak sendiri di dorm ini.

Yang lain meninggalkannya bersama sang kekasih manis karena kekasihnya itu baru bangun satu jam yang lalu. Kekasihnya itu selalu saja memetingkan pekerjaan jika tidak diingatkan. Semalaman kekasih gulanya itu tak berhenti membuat lagu dan baru tidur pukul 4 pagi. Jadi yang lain meninggalkan Ji Min di sini karena kekasih manisnya belum bangun.

Ah, lagipula Ji Min tidak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya itu di luar sana. Dan sekarang… Ji Min memandang namja di sebelahnya. Sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya. Padahal sejam yang lalu kekasih galaknya ini masih betah di kamar. Sepertinya sudah bosan dan mencari inspirasi di sini. Posisinya sangat lucu –menurut Ji Min-, kekasihnya berbaring menghadap laptop dengan wajah serius berpikir yang lucu. Jika tidak ingat galaknya sang kekasih, mungkin Ji Min sudah mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya gemas.

"Hyung, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Ji Min memecah keheningan. Namja di sebelahnya menggeleng. "Mau bermain bersamaku atau jalan-jalan? Aku bosan." erang Ji Min. Lagi-lagi yang diajak bicara menggeleng. Ji Min menghembuskan nafasnya menyerah. Lebih baik ia lanjutkan bermain _game_ -nya sendiri.

 **ΩΩΩ**

Ji Min meregangkan otot badannya yang kaku. Sudah lama ia memandangi layar LED PSP-nya. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding di ruang tengah itu dan membelalak saat jarum jam memberitahunya bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Hyu-" Ji Min memotong kalimatnya ketika menoleh. Mendapati sang kekasih menutup mata lelahnya dengan dengkurang halus yang menyertainya. Sejak kapan dan kenapa Ji Min tidak menyadari kekasihnya tertidur, membuat benak Ji Min penuh dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai kekasih yang buruk.

Ji Min berniat memindahkan sang belahan jiwa ke kamar agar tidurnya lebih nyaman. Tapi saat melihat wajah damai nan polos kekasih galaknya membuat Ji Min membeku di tempat. Mengagumi wajah cantik namja pujaan hatinya. Kulit putih-pucat mulusnya tanpa cacat, mata sipitnya yang selalu terlihat sayu, hidung mancungnya, pipi tirusnya, dan… bibir semerah _cherry_ tipis di sana membuat wajahnya terlihat sempurna dibanding yeoja-yeoja di luar sana. Ji Min terkekeh, bukankah tidak lama sebelumnya kekasihnya itu baru saja bangun? Ah, tapi Ji Min bisa maklum. Makhluk cantik ini kan hanya tidur beberapa jam. Pasti masih sangat mengantuk.

"Huft~ Hyung, harusnya jangan tidur di sini." gumam Ji Min lalu segera menggendong kekasihnya ke kamar Hyung Line tanpa mematikan laptop sang Hyung. Ia tidak berani menyentuhnya, atau sesuatu dari sana akan hilang dan si manisnya akan berubah menjadi iblis paling mengerikan di dunia.

Ji Min meletakan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang. Masih memandang tanpa bosan dan baru saja ingat teman-temannya belum datang juga sedari pagi.

"Ish! Mereka harus membawa sesuatu untuk dimakan nanti."

BLAM.

Ji Min menutup pintu kamar Hyung Line pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara riuh dari pintu utama dorm. Ji Min menghampiri suara itu.

"Ssstt… Kalian akan membuat Suga Hyung-ku bangun." ucap Ji Min pelan memperingati dan yang paling tua menoleh.

"Oh, Ji Min~ah. Aku bawa makanan untuk kalian berdua. Suga~ah belum bangun?" tanya sang tetua tanpa jeda.

"Suga Hyung sempat bangun, asyik dengan laptopnya dan kembali tertidur." lapor Ji Min singkat.

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu dia. Makanlah dulu Ji Min~ah. Aku yakin kau pasti belum sarapan. Aku benar?" tebak si Visual telak. Ji Min hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Aku sudah siapkan di meja makan." Ji Min bergumam 'terima kasih' lalu melesat ke meja makan dan segera kebingungan.

"Jin Hyung!" panggil Ji Min.

"Ne?" sahut Jin dari ruang tengah.

"Eee… Dimana makananku?" tanya Ji Min dan Jin segera menghampirinya.

"Di mej- Astaga!" Jin terkejut sendiri melihat meja makan bersih. "Kemana makanannya?"

TRAK!

"Umm… Makanannya enak." gumam namja yang menjadi teman main Ji Min itu tanpa dosa sembari meletakan piring kosong ke wastafel.

"V~ah/Tae-Tae… Itu makanan Ji Min~ah/ku!"

"Eoh?" beo V. Ia memandang piring kotor itu polos. "Mianh."

"Kemari kau! Biar kuberi kau maafku!" Ji Min melipat lengan pendek bajunya.

"Eee… Ji Min~ah.."

"Aaa! Lari! Minggir-minggir! Ada _predator_ yang mau memangsaku!"

"Jangan lari kau Alien tak tahu diri!"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ending absurd sepertinya udh mainstream di seluruh FF Shi, y? Ini absurd lagi, lho… #nyengirwatados Review, please..^^**


End file.
